galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
General Equipment
This section is all about the various kinds of spiffy non-combat, non-vehicle equipment you can get your grubby little mitts on. Equipment Tables As with other SRDs, things are divided into a series of notes about how big they are, cost, weight, stuff like that. There is also a note regarding how hard it might be to get some of these items. Easily gotten things will be marked based on availability to the public. Storage Equipment Travel Cases: ''Made of lightweight plastics and aluminum, these inexpensive luggage devices are designed for carrying lots of stuff around. Kept closed with wingnuts and straps. ''Briefcase: ''Made of cheap metals and wrapped in leather, these sturdy boxes are kept shut by a sturdy little combination lock (Open Lock DC 20, Break DC 15). Doesn't hold much, but holds things with decent security. ''Field Bag: A big bag made of pouches, that can carry up to 30 lbs of various little things. Comes with a stylish shoulder strap for ease of carrying. Ammunition Pouch: ''Keeps your ammunition safe in a specially oiled bag, protecting them from environmental conditions and dust that might make them become Dirty bullets. Every two you carry weighs 0.5 lbs. ''Ammo Belt: ''Stylish leather belts that hold up to 25 rounds of any caliber bullet. Uses the Belt slot. ''Bandolier: Straps that go across the chest and hold up to 50 rounds of any caliber bullet, and six magazines and/or grenades. Uses the Chest slot. Consumer Electronics Cameras: The disposable camera uses a flashbulb to take pictures, while the professional camera does not require a flashbulb at all. Film is developed in a dark room. Whether you get one in color or B&W is up to you. Computers: The average desktop takes up your entire desk, and is so heavy because of the protective measures used to keep it safe and give it a long lifespan. The laptop has significantly less power but can be used portably for various purposes. Desktops have inbuilt modems, but laptops do not. Computers (and parts for them) are procured at specialty shops which might be harder to find in certain communities. All computers run on OrcaOS. Computer Peripherals: ''Printers are most often laser printers, and print in both color and B&W. External modems are necessary for laptops, but require a sturdy wireless signal without lots of interference. External HDD's can hold up to 200mb's of information and are shielded against EMP. ''Renaissance Link: ''Available only from the Inixians, the Renaissance Link is a specially made cable that can allow current generation computers to be hooked up to Federation computers in an effort to use them. ''Talkies: The basic walkie-talkie is held in the hand and communicates solely with other talkies over a single signal frequency. Headsets don't require holding the unit in your hand. Both have a range of about 20 miles in regions of minimal intereference, but in places like major cities this can easily be cut down to a range of 5 or less miles. Music Players: The boombox, if there isn't a lot of noise pollution, can blast sound for miles at full volume. Portable stereo/radios pick up local radio and satellite signals used by public frequencies. Walkmans come with earbuds that can drown out local noise significantly. LG Portable Handheld: ''The Ludusguy handheld is a small device for playing video games. The latest models have three control buttons and batteries that can last up to '''twelve' hours before requiring replacement. Spy & Surveillance Gear Black Box: These small boxes are attached to cable and phone networks to bounce signals all over the place, increasing the difficulty check in tracing its user by 5. Signal Interceptor: ''The size of a small briefcase, this device monitors wireless and radio transmissions within a 5 mile radius by listening to users' signals bouncing around the area. It can be used to monitor transmissions and radio calls with a Disable Device check of 25. There must be calls going on for the device to be useful. ''Lineman's Buttset: ''This device looks like a large telephone that hangs off a toolbelt, made as a portable, easy to use, but fairly obvious phone line tap. A successful Craft/Electrical check DC 15 allows the operator to properly connect the buttset to phone lines and listen to any conversations going on those lines. ''Metal Detector: ''This light but unwieldly device provides a +10 circumstance bonus to search checks for metallic objects. ''Phone Taps: ''Like the lineman's buttset, a line tap is connected to a landline, but can be more easily concealed- +5 to Sleight of Hand/Stealth checks made to hide the device- and doesn't require the listener to be right up against the line. The receiver tap is installed directly into a phone, and serves a similar purpose, but requires the user to hook the phone line up to a secondary line. Both can be installed with a Craft/Electrical check DC 15. ''Line Tracer: ''This highly specialized computer device acts as a central control unit for any and all phone taps, receiver taps, and other tracers, allowing the user to track and record multiple lines at once. ''Tap Detector: ''A counter-measure for line taps, these devices allow you to know if you're being tapped with a Knowledge/Archaeology & Engineering check DC 10. ''Decoder Ring: ''These handy little rings let you and whoever else has an identical ring communicate through your own private Language of symbols, runes, and/or letters. ''Vipersight Glasses: ''Primarily used by military personnel, these devices provide a +4 circumstance bonus to tracking and hunting for targets that leave any kind of heat signature. However, the user is made more vulnerable to Blinding effects that rely on sight and heat- like Flare, or Flashbangs- and double the length of time the wearer is affected by them. The technology used in Vipersight Glasses is too sensitive to let them be magically enhanced. Uses the Eyes slot. ''Grapgun: ''This heavy crossbow-like device attaches to the arm, and has a small engine inside of it that lets the user fire a specially made grappling bolt with cable attached. The bolt sticks into a surface like concrete, extends spikes to grip, and the user can then activate the engine to haul themselves up. Comes with five grapple bolts for free. Has an effective range of 70 feet. ''Voice Scrambler: This device, worn over the throat and covering the mouth, makes it impossible to identify you by your voice. Motion Sensor Trap: ''Four tiny balls connected by very thin wire are stuck into the ground; the wires can be up to 100 feet apart each. If anything touches these wires, and the alarm device they come with activated, they will sound the alarm to let you know your perimeter has been breached. Their tiny size gives you a +5 bonus to Stealth checks to hide them so enemies don't find them. ''Microcorder: ''One of the few pieces of Renaissance tech that still exists in large quantities, microcorders are tiny, hi-def recorders that can be made to look like any sort of badge or medal, and can be used to record up to 12 hours of conversation clearly. They are however very sensitive, and cannot be magically enhanced. ''Magnet Line: ''This simple device is a powerful magnet attached to a very tiny retractable wire, it can be lowered up to 50 feet away from its user to grap and hoist up metal objects weighing up to 10 lbs. Professional Equipment ''Chemist's Kit: ''Though Craft/Alchemy handles both alchemy and chemistry, there is a huge difference between the fields. Without a Chemist's Kit, you'll take a -4 penalty on checks involving Chemistry. It contains all the basic equipment needed for working with dangerous, caustic, and toxic chemicals. ''Diagnostic Kit: ''This kit is designed for computers, providing a +2 circumstance bonus to checks to figuring out what might be wrong with computer systems and trying to fix them up. ''Demolition Kit: ''This kit contains all the necessary tools for explosive ordnance deployment and diffusal. Without a demolitions kit, you'll suffer a -4 penalty when trying to craft or disarm explosive devices. Does not assist in disarming traps or magical traps, unless they are mines or IEDs. ''Electrician's Kit: ''This kit is necessary for handling and building and fixing electrical devices, and confers a +1 circumstance bonus to said activities. ''Forensics Kits: ''Without forensics kits, collecting evidence that can be used in a court of law will be tricky if not impossible. Collecting such evidence without a Basic kit confers a -4 penalty, while having a Deluxe kit provides a +2 circumstance bonus to the activity. ''Surgeon's Kits: With surgeons kits, you can perform surgery out in the field. Attempts to perform surgery without at least a basic kit suffer a -4 penalty, while having a field kit provides a +2 circumstance bonus. Search & Rescue Kit: ''Contains a winter blanket, a half dozen signal flares, 50 feet of nylon rope, compass, waterproof matches, bandages, pliers, a hacksaw, safety goggles, a folded up 10' x 10' plastic tarp, whistle, plastic gloves, and leather gloves. ''EMC Kit: This popular device injects a thick, weight concoction of anaesthetics, painkillers, and alchemical fluids into your body to rapidly improve the rate at which your body heals. Using an EMC Kit immediately heals 1d4+3 (+2 for every 5 ranks in the Heal skill you have) HP damage, with a secondary effect of recovering 1d8+3 damage per day for 4 days, provided the character injected rests without any strenuous activity. Mechanic's Toolboxes: A basic toolbox allows you to make Craft/Mechanical checks without a -4 penalty for not having tools, a deluxe toolbox provides a +2 circumstance bonus. Duct Tape: ''If used to tie someone up, they need to make a Strength check DC 20 to break free, or an Escape Artist check DC 20 to slip free. It can also be used to suspend 200 lbs of whatever indefinitely, or something weighing 300 lbs for 1d6 rounds. Sold in rolls that are 90 feet long and 2 inches wide. ''Bolt Cutters: ''Reduces the Break DC of objects by 10, provided you can fit the cutting blades over it and get some leverage on them. ''Handcuffs: ''Steel handcuffs, sized for Medium and Small creatures, have Hardness 10, 10 HP, and a break DC of 30, or they can be opened with a DC 25 Open Lock check, or escaped from with an Escape Artist check DC 30. Ziptie cuffs have Hardness 5, 4 HP, a Break DC of 25, can be escaped from with an Escape Artist check at DC 25, but cannot be lockpicked. A Ziptie zipper has 60 'charges'; 1 charge is used for binding Small creatures, 2 for Medium, 4 for Large, 8 for Huge, 12 for Gargantuan, and 24 for Colossal. ''Fake ID: A fake ID's quality is based on the skill of the forger. The price for a Fake ID is 10g + the forger's ranks in Linguistics x5g. One with 4 ranks in Linguistics would thus require 10 + 20 for a total value of 30g. Spotting a Fake ID requires a Perception check DC 10 + Forger's ranks in Linguistics + the ID holders Cha modifier. Multipurpose Tool: ''This tool has all sorts of little tools- like screwdrivers, a small knife, magnifying glass, etc- inside of it, reducing the penalty for any kind of check which normally relies on tools by half. ''Electronic Instruments: Add 30g to the price of any regular instrument, and now it's a modernized instrument- like a Lute becomes an electric guitar or bass, or a piano as an electronic keyboard, and so on. Survival Gear Binoculars: Binoculars increase your range of sight by x5, allowing you to spot things at a long distance. Rangefinding bincoulars are primarily used by spotters for snipers and artillery, and provide an exact distance between the user and their target in feet. Chem-Lite Stick Pack: ''These chemically powered glow sticks provide light for 5 feet and dim illumination for 15 feet around the user, for 6 hours per stick. Comes in packs of 5. ''Flash Goggles: ''These provide total protection from blinding light attacks, and a +2 bonus to saves against Gaze attacks. In dark areas though, they completely negate vision, even low-light and darkvision. ''Fire Extinguisher: ''This small one-handed device can be used to douse flames in a 5'x5' square as a move action. Used against magical flames or creatures that are naturally aflame (like lava oozes), they deal 1d6 Cold damage. Can be used for 16 rounds before being emptied. ''High Quality Shades: ''These provide no real protection from gaze attacks, but they can protect the eyes of creatures with the Light Sensitivity weakness. ''Flashlights: ''Penlights project light for three hours in a 10' cone, providing clear light for 10' and shadowy illumination for 5'. Standard Flashlights provide light for six hours in a 15' cone, providing clear light out to 30' and shadowy illumination for another 20'. Floodlights work for twelve hours, and project light in a 30' cone, providing clear light out to 100' and shadowy illumination for another 50'. Floodlights can be bolted onto vehicles. ''Gas Mask: ''Provides complete protection from gas attacks that require the victim to breathe harmful substances in. Filters last for 8 hours each. ''GPS Unit: ''Confers a +4 bonus to Knowledge/Geography checks to navigate and figure out your position, but only if atmospheric conditions are favorable; the machines require constant contact with orbiting satellites, if they don't have that then they don't work. ''Portastove & Percolator: ''Necessary for cooking and cleaning water, powered by canned heat, while out on the road. Special Equipment ''Environmental Suit: A heavy but fragile suit which completely seals the wearer off from the outside world. The suit protects from vacuum, radiation, and most caustic toxins. They have Acid Resistance 10. Only light armor can be worn over it (actual light, not tritanium-light). If the wearer suffers 10 points of damage while wearing the suit, they are exposed to the elements around them. Has an oxygen supply good for 24 hours. ACP -4, ASF of 55%. Steel Cable: This heavy steel cable can hold up to 1000 lbs without snapping, but cannot be used to tie up anything smaller than Large, and then at a -2 penalty. AC 10, Hardness 10, 30 HP, Break DC of 40. Spools have 100 feet of cable each. Hunter Glasses: ''Renaissance technology that records your kills for bounty hunting purposes. Information can be uploaded at a computer database with the necessary information to confirm that the wearer successfully killed their target and can collect the bounty on it. Can only be acquired from the Inixians, requires a computer with a Renaissance Link to be useful. Can be customized with all sorts of fancy designs. ''Electronic Lockpicks: ''Just like regular lockpicks, but for electronic locks. Costs as much as regular lockpicks +50. ''Chainsaw: Treated as a Greatsword if used as an Improvised Weapon. However, used against anything but Plants, it becomes Broken after 1d10 rounds. Runs on biodiesel fuel, enough for 30 minutes of continuous use. Parachute: Confers upon the wearer a nonmagical Slow Fall effect, provided they pull the ripcord in time. If you pull the cord when you're only 200 feet from the ground, you become a sidewalk sticker. Chute will be compromised if shot or otherwise torn too many times! Permits & Licenses ''Personal ID Card: ''Your personal identification card, based on where you're from. Has important info, like date of birth, home country, blood type(s), whether or not you're an organ donor, if you've given permission for post-mortem necromantic acts, social security number (if your country has social security), etc. ''Driver's License: ''If you don't have one, you'll get in trouble for driving around. Each stamp provides permission to drive Cars ©, Motorcycles (M), Trucks (T), Industrial Vehicles (I), or Military Vehicles (MIL). ''Pilot's License: ''Necessary proof that you are in fact, a pilot. Each stamp provides permission to pilot Civilian Aircraft (CA), Military Aircraft (MA), Helicopters (H), or Mecha (M). ''Residency Visa: ''If you're not a native to a country, you'll need this visa to legally own property in it. ''Freelancer Permit: ''Freelancing is a dangerous business; most governments are uncomfortable with allowing people to traipse off to their deaths. These permits are part of the Civility Accord, and allow their holders the right not only to take Freelancing jobs, but acts as a passport and lots of other useful things to make legalities move faster than they normally would. Equipment Back to Main Page